Samantha Dumbledore
by Simon Luver
Summary: When Sam Argues with Danny, she never dreamed it would lead her to a boarding school where witches and wizards exist! to top it all off, Her grandfather is the wizard Legend Albus Dumbledore. Oh Dear. And What's wrong with Danny? SXD Pre HBP & PP
1. Possession, Letters and Arguments

Samantha Dumbledore

Chapter 1- Possession, Letters and Arguments

A/N- Yes I'm fully aware this is my 3rd story. But I'm determined to complete this one ) Characters may seem a little OOC, but hopefully everything else is fine. Phantom Planet hasn't happened in this story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom. Never will –sniff-

"Sam!" Danny Barked in anger, his eyes ablaze.

"Yes Danny?" Sam asked quietly, not looking him in the eyes.

"Care to explain what happened?" Danny asked trying to keep calm.

Sam looked up at this, her eyes angry.

"Fine!" she snapped "We were going after Skulker, I tripped, fell off a bridge, you saved me and Skulker escaped."

"YES!" Danny exploded "Thanks to YOU he escaped!"

Sam was taken aback.

"I was only trying to help!" She cried, hurt.

"Some help" He snarled coldly.

Sam's temper flared back into action once more.

"You're an Ass!" She snapped furiously "I give up MY time to help YOU and THIS is how you repay me? I've had it! I QUIT! I don't even know why I liked you!"

With that Sam stormed off, grinding her teeth, but she knew deep inside that she'd regret what she said later.

Danny stared after her without any emotion on his face. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow blood red and a triumphant looking Vlad Plasmius Emerged from Danny's body.

"Soon Daniel" he sneered as he stared at a slightly Bemused and Very Confused Danny Fenton. A.K.A Danny Phantom. "Soon I'll have my revenge!"

And with those final words he disappeared.

Sam Walked into her home and slammed the front door in fury, making a few ornaments shake on their shelves. Sam had changed a lot since she was fourteen. Her hair was long and had purple tips (It looked kinda like it did in 'urban jungle', just neater ) She no longer had her ponytail, it just stayed down flat. She wore a black Rocker skirt with her trademark purple tights and black boots with a black vest top with black fingerless gloves. Ignoring her mothers protests, Sam stormed into her bedroom and fell onto her bed.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Go away!" Sam Hollered.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Sam's head snapped up and she spotted a rather rugged, irritated brown owl staring in at her through her bedroom window. Raising an eyebrow, Sam walked over to her window and opened it up. Spotting a letter on it's leg she untied it carefully and looked at it skeptically. Ignoring her intuition, she opened it up and read it's contents.

_Dear,_

_Samantha,_

_I'm terribly sorry to write to you at this time but I would like to extend an invitation for you to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am afraid I cannot extend an official invitation as you need to be in englanf. However I hope you Agree to attend and I look forward to seeing you again._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Your Grandfather_

_Albus Dumbledore_


	2. Acceptence, IMing & Farewells

Samantha Dumbledore

Chapter 2- Acceptance, Instant Messaging & Farewells

A/N- 2nd chapter is up ) but first some notices to my reviewers

Queen S of Randomness 016- Thanks a lot D

Dpbuckeye- Yeah, I was fed up of the Danny/wizard thing so I changed it.

Piloneo- Yeah he did ( -steals Vlad's Kitty Maddie- Heh Heh

PotterSparky- Yeah Thanks and all those questions shall be answered in later chappies P but I'll let you know beforehand. I'm a vivid Danny/Sam fan D

Disclaimer- Sam. This story's about you, so you say the disclaimer

Sam: Fine. Carys. Has never or ever will owned Danny Phantom.

----

Sam looked at the letter in sheer disbelief. She took a deep breath and sighed softly. She left her room and walked down to her mother.

"Afternoon Sammy" Pamela beamed.

Sam's eyebrow twitched.

"What've you got there?" Pamela asked curiously

"Junk mail." Sam Replied, showing her the letter. Pamela took the letter and read it, a grim expression on her face.

"I'm afraid it's not junk mail Sammy. Albus Dumbledore, My father and your grandfather is a wizard. The magic gene skipped my generation however."

Sam's mouth fell open.

"So it's true? I'm a...a Witch??"

Pamela nodded.

"Yes you are. Do you want to attend? Knowing my father, he'd want a reply straight away."

Sam bit her lip for a moment considering her options,

Good- Away from the preps and jocks

Bad- Away from family

Good- Away from Danny's Jerkish moods

Bad- Away from Tucker and Jazz.

Sam Groaned, before making her decision.

"Alright. I'll go"

Pamela beamed.

"Wonderful!" She gushed. "Sammy, go get that owl so I can reply."

Sam nodded quietly and retrieved the owl. She then shuffled upstairs and threw herself on her bed a muffled groan. She lifted up her head and murmured,

"Better Tell Tucker"

She sat up and pulled her laptop towards her before switching it on and logging on.

_GothicIndividual- has logged on_

_Techno-geek07- Hi Sam!_

_GothicIndividual- 'Lo Tuck._

_Techno-geek0- Wassap?_

_GothicIndividual- I'm goin 2 a boarding skool in England._

_Techno-geek07- WAT??!! r ur folks makin u go? This is so unfair!_

_GothicIndividual- Calm down Tuck. I chose 2 go._

_Techno-geek07- ...Ok. I give... y?_

_GothicIndividual- My grandfather runs the skool and it's a gd opportunity. I come home at xmas and easter and stuff tho._

_Techno-geek07- Does Danny Kno?_

_GothicIndividual- ...No_

_Techno-geek07- Sam..._

_GothicIndividual- No Tuck! Danny was an Ass today! So I've had it with him!_

_Techno-geek07- What'd he do?_

_GothicIndividual- He blamed Skulker's escape on me and blew up at me._

_Techno-geek07- Ooh... Harsh_

_Phantom-boy- Has logged on_

_GothicIndividual- ... Bye Tuck._

_Techno-geek07- bye Sam._

_GothicIndividual- Has logged out_

_Phantom-boy- What's with Sam?_

_Techno-geek07- Dude. She's mad at ya. Duh P_

_Phantom-boy- ...Y??_

_Techno-geek07- ...Seriously??_

_Phantom-boy- Yeah_

_Techno-geek07-... Ask her. And be quick cos she'll be headin 2 england 2 go 2 a boardin skool soon. _

_Phantom-boy- !!! Bye Tuck !!!_

_Techno-geek07- Later Dude._

_Phantom-boy- Has logged out._

Danny Logged out and Transformed into Danny Phantom with his usual cry of;

"I'm Goin Ghost!"

And with that he turned Intangible and flew through his wall.

---

Sam Packed the last of her things and sighed deeply.

"Bye Amity Park" she muttered softly as she dragged her suitcases downstairs. She turned to her mother and asked in an irritated voice.

:Ok, Let me get this straight, Dad thinks I'm going to an all girls boarding school and I'm staying with a family called the Weasleys?"

Pamela nodded.

"Yes Sammy. Now come on. Say goodbye to your grandmother!"

Sam nodded and ran off in search of her Grandma. She found her in the drawing room. She hugged her grandma tightly and whispered;

"Bye grandma"

"Buh Bye Bubbleh" Her grandma replied .

Sam Pulled away and dragged her luggage into the taxi. Pamela sat beside her and the taxi drove off.

---

Danny flew through the roof of the Manson home and landed in the drawing room.

"She's gone" The voice of Grandma Manson called out.

"What?" Danny asked in horror. "N..no! She can't be! No!" Danny fell to his knees and hung his head.

Grandma Manson Looked at the young boy and sighed sadly.

"I'm Sorry."

A/N- Whoo! I've finished this chapter! It's long P


	3. Planes, Depression, & Strangers

Chapter 3

Planes, Depression, & Strangers

---

A/N- Awe thankies my reviewers! Here are some notices to you 

---

**Queen S of Randomness 016**- Awe thanks  well I've updated now.:p

**Pottersparky-** Thanks a lot, yeah, I was considering making him yell but I thought I'd make him rush over there first. You know, to check if it was true. Yeah He would go to pieces –Pokes Title- That says it all! Oh He'll be more than ticked / that's all I can say about that! –Shifty eyes- I can't reveal anything else though –grin-

**Gothangel12345**- Sam is seventeen in this story and therefore she is in her seventh Year. Oh and just to clarify. I'm not sure whether I should keep Dumbledore dead or let him live? What do you guys think? And thanks!

**Dpbuckeye**- Yup –shakes head- Poor Danny, I'm not giving him a break it seems 

**Dangra**- Thank you! It means a lot when people are nice to me and enjoy my stories 

---

**Disclaimer**

Me: Take it away Danny!

Danny –Depressed-: Do I have to? Sam's gone. There is no point.

Me: Hey Clueless! –Whispers into ear- DUH!

Danny –Relieved-: Really?

Me: Yes. Just read the Cue Card.

Danny: Carys Has never Owned Me or Anyone Associated with me. We all belong to Butch. She also doesn't own Harry Potter.

---

Sam sat on her comfortable seat in the first class area of the accommodated jet plane. Sam personally couldn't of cared less if she was in the 3rd class area of the plane. She would of actually preferred it! But of course, Pamela wasn't having any of that! Sam groaned. She had been on this god-forsaken Jet for 3 hours now and was literally bored stiff. She kicked off her boots and pulled out her laptop. Smiling serenely, she switched it on and logged onto the chatroom that she, Tucker and Danny, Usually went on.

_GothicIndividual; has logged on_

_Shexxibabi: Oh look, It's Fenton's Girlfriend. The freaky little Goth._

_GothicIndividual: Nice to speak to you too Paulina –Sarcasm- _

_Techno-geek07- 'Lo Sam!_

_GothicIndividual: 'Lo Tuck._

_Techno-geek07- Where r u about now? How long u got left?_

_GothicIndividual: 4 more hours till England... Yay... --'_

_ShexxiBabi -Oh! The Goth's on vacation? _

_GothicIndividual: Actually Paulina, I'm going to an all girls boarding school. Not that it's any of your business as they don't allow Shallow Bitches there._

_ShexxiBabi –angry- That's it Goth girl! Ur goin down! I'm takin ur Bf off u 4eva! Say bye 2 Fenton FREAK!_

_GothicIndividual: -Eyeroll- Go for it._

_ShexxiBabi; has logged out_

_Techno-Geek07-..._

_GothicIndividual: So did 'HE' Catch Skulker?_

_Techno-geek07- C'mon Sam. This is getting kinda outta hand. He caught Skulker. But just barely because he's so depressed about you! _

_GothicIndividual- So! Another thing my fault! Anyway. I'm sure he'll get ova me._

_Techno-geek07- Sam... I don't think he will. _

_GothicIndividual- Tuck... I..I think I'm gonna get some rest before I hit England Mmkay? _

_Techno-geek07- Sure Sam._

_GothicIndividual- Bye_

_GothicIndividual: Has logged off_

Closing her laptop, Sam chewed on her bottom lip for a while, desperately trying to keep her emotions locked up inside.

"He'll be fine." She whispered to herself before shaking her head abruptly.

"Why do I even care? He was a jerk." And with that final comment she closed her eyes and prepared to Sleep.

---

Danny lay on his bed, Anger, frustration and confusion being a few of the many emotions running about his head.

"What did I do Sam?" he whispered, an image of her beautiful face appearing in her mind. "I wish I knew."

Danny's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud rapping on his door.

"Danny?" Jazz's voice called through the door.

"Go away" Danny Yelled. "I'm not in the mood Jazz."

"Someone's here to see you!" Jazz said quietly. "I think you should Come down."

Scowling, Danny opened his door and followed his sister downstairs. Glancing up at his visitor with dull, sullen eyes, he asked in a monotone.

"What?"

If the male seemed surprised by his tone of voice he didn't show it, instead he smiled and said;

"Hello Mr. Fenton. I'm Remus Lupin."

---

As the plane touched down, Sam couldn't help but bite her lip once more. She wanted to make a fresh start. She didn't want to be called freak again. As the plane came to a standstill, Sam swallowed her nervousness and doubt and murmured gently;

"Goodbye America. Hello England."

She grabbed her hand luggage, (Which mainly consisted of her laptop) and slipped her boots back on. She stood up and stretched in content.

"Boy that was a long flight." She yawned

"You're telling me!" a young female with icy blue hair grinned. "I've never been this tired in my life!"

Sam laughed gently.

"Hiya! I'm Belinda!" The girl smiled

"Sam" The Goth in question smiled back.

Sam left the plane and headed to the baggage compartment to collect her luggage (A/N Don't know what they're called XD) before trudging to the exit.

There she saw 4 people. 2 Red heads, (One appeared to e the father and the other the son.) A Brunette female and a Raven-haired Male. The Red headed Man was holding up a sign which said 'Man-Son' and seemed extremely confused. Suppressing a laugh, Sam walked over to them and smiled.

"Hello. Are you perhaps Mr. Weasley?" She asked.

The man beamed at her.

"Yes I am. And I assume you're Samantha Manson?"

"Sam" The Goth corrected with a grin.

"Sorry." Mr. Weasley apologized "Well anyway, this is my son Ron and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Sam nodded politely at them all.

"Let's go then!" Mr. Weasley said happily.

Sam followed the four of them to a fairly large black car. She got in the back with Harry, Ron and Hermione and was surprised when she saw it was extremely roomy.

"Magic" She grinned and sat next to Hermione. They fastened their seatbelts and set off.

"So Sam." Hermione asked "How old are you?"

"Hmm?" Sam replied absentmindedly "Oh! 17"

"Us too" She grinned "Looks like you'll be in seventh year with us!"

Sam nodded with a soft smile. "So what's Hogwarts like?"

Hermione beamed and she and Ron began barreling off their adventures. Harry however was strangely quiet. Sam raised an eyebrow but decided not to push it. It wasn't her business anyway. She pulled out her laptop much to Ron's confusion.

"What's that?" He asked looking at her in a nervous way, scared it might attack him or something.

"It's a Laptop Ronald"

"Care to explain?"

Hermione sighed and explained to Ron what a laptop was. Sam smiled gently before taking a deep breath. She'd have to face him sometime.

---

A/N- Phew! Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long to do. Please R & R!


	4. Forgiveness, the Burrow & pranks

Chapter 4

Forgiveness, the Burrow & pranks

**A/n- To my lovely reviewers **

**Queen S of Randomness 016**- Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update –groan- Exams and stuff.

**Sweeteen19-** I would update quicker but there's still two weeks of school left for me –sigh-

**Chesspiece- **Awe thanks –blushes-

**Dangra- **If you want them to talk, you'll like this chapter –grin-

**Dpbuckeye- **He is cool isn't he –chuckle-

**Pottersparky-** ...Whoa...That's a lot of questions XD Well. –Cough- Dumbles is not dead in this story. Yes. Phantom planet has not happened. About Remmy... It's a secret! You'll find out soon enough –gigglesnortsmirk- Well, everything else you asked is kinda secretive –smile- don't worry! You'll find it out soon.

**Twilight-Phantom66- **I'm glad you like the story! Yeah, the centre text was annoying me too –sigh- I'll change that. As for the Context ROCKS part. THANKS!

---

**Disclaimer**

Me: Tucker, read the disclaimer today.

Tucker: Alright! –reads off cue card- Carys has never owned Danny phantom and never will. I also love Jazz...WHAT??!!

Me: -smirkgigglesnort-

---

_GothicIndividual; has logged on_

_Phantom-boy- SAM!!!!_

_GothicIndividual- Hello._

_Techno-geek07-Hey Sam._

_GothicIndividual- 'lo Tuck. _

_Phantom-boy- Sam. We need to talk...Please?_

_GothicIndividual: Fine._

_(Pri) Phantom-boy: Sam. What did I do? Please tell me! _

_(pri) GothicIndividual: What do you mean? You know fully well what you did. You JERK!_

_(pri)Phantom-boy: Sam! Hear me out! All I remember is seeing you fall. I jumped to save you... then I blacked out._

Sam chewed her lip in thought. '_I can usually tell if he's lying by looking at him so...'_

_(pri)GothicIndividual: Turn on webcam._

_(pri)Phantom-boy; is inviting you to view webcam._

_(pri)GothicIndividual; Accepts._

Sam took a deep breath before looking at Danny. From a part of the room she could see, it had been trashed, most likely in a fit of rage. She looked up into Danny's eyes and was strangely relieved to see raw honesty in them. She sighed inwardly, she couldn't stay mad at him! She knew she'd have to be cautious however if she forgave him as she would still be on edge if he snapped again.

_GothicIndividual: Alright. I forgive u._

_Phantom-boy: YES!!!_

_Techno-geek07: Friends now?_

_GothicIndividual: Yeah. –smiles-_

_Techno-geek07: Good! So Sam. How's England? _

_Phantom-boy: yeah spill._

_GothicIndividual: it's ok. I've met a couple of the people I'll be staying with. _

_Phantom-boy: what they like?_

_GothicIndividual: They're nice. Mr. Weasley is...kinda eccentric but friendly. His son Ron is alright, Hermione (Ron's friend) is really nice, she's extremely smart. Harry (Ron's OTHER friend) doesn't talk much, he seems friendly enough though._

_Techno-geek07: Cool_

_Phantom-boy: Yeah._

_GothicIndividual: Oh and by the way, if Tucker hasn't told you already Danny, Paulina's after you and she's got her claws out._

_Phantom-boy...Oh Hell! Tuck. If I'm not at school tomorrow I'll be hiding under my bed!_

_GothicIndividual: Lol!_

_Techno-geek07: Lol!_

_GothicIndividual...G2G...Arrived at the Burrow, where I'm staying._

_Techno-geek07: is that a hotel?_

_GothicIndividual: No Tuck. It isn't._

_Phantom-boy: Bye Sam! –Hugs-_

_GothicIndividual: Bye Danny –hugsblushessmiles-_

_Techno-geek07: Awe. It's so sweet I think I'm gonna spew. _

_GothicIndividual: Tuck! –Slaps-_

_Phantom-boy07: Tucker! –Punches-_

_Techno-geek07: Geez! Bye Sam!_

_GothicIndividual: xD Bye! _

_GothicIndividual; has turned off Webcam_

_GothicIndividual; has logged off_

Sam laughed and closed her laptop, feeling extremely relieved and happy. Seeing the Trio's quizzical look, she gave a sly smirk.

"Just talking to my Bitche...I mean... my friends."

After she had said this, Ron grinned slightly. Hermione laughed and Harry gave a small smirk.

"Well Sam." Mr. Weasley smiled as he stopped the car. "Welcome to the Burrow!"

---

A/N- I was gonna stop it here, because I suppose you all wanna know about Remus coming to see Danny, and what evil plot Vlad is up to next. So...Continuing!

---

Danny logged off his laptop with a huge grin. Sam had forgiven him. She had forgiven him! Danny couldn't help whistling cheerfully as he walked downstairs, Thinking about Sam and That Lupin guy who came to visit him yesterday. He walked through the door to his kitchen and froze instantly. Vlad. Memories came rushing back.

_Flash_

Vlad flying at Danny full speed

_Flash_

Danny trying to fight Vlad for control of his own body

_Flash_

Vlad winning

Danny's eyes narrowed as he stared in hatred at the man before him.

"Hello Daniel" He smirked.

Danny walked up to him and stared him in the eyes.

"You made me do that to Sam" He hissed in fury.

"Of course I did. You publicly humiliate me and expect me not to take revenge? Tut tut Daniel. I expected better from you." Vlad smirked.

Danny raised his fist and was just about to punch Vlad when Maddie and Jack walked in. He lowered his fist before his parents saw him and simply glowered at Vlad.

"I'm glad you could make it Vlad." Maddie smiled.

"Yeah Vladdie!" Jack grinned "You'll love Maddie's cooking! She a genius"

Maddie simply smiled.

"I'm positive she is." Vlad smiled, leering at Maddie. Danny's eye twitched and he glared daggers at Vlad. Maddie looked round.

"Oh? Danny... Jazz said a man was here today. Said he wanted to ask you something...Who was it?"

"Hmm? Oh it was Remus Lupin. He said his 'employer' was a headmaster at a boarding school and wanted to talk to me. He said he'd be round tonight."

Maddie looked pleased. "A boarding school? Wait...The headmaster is coming over? Goodness! Danny why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because you only got in?" Danny said, sounding perplexed.

Vlad sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to go; I need to prepare my speech for tomorrow."

"Well, Bye Vlad" Maddie muttered, trying to make the house look appropriate for their guest.

"Seeya Vladdie!" Jack yelled cheerfully.

"Daniel" Vlad said coolly.

"Masters." Danny snarled.

"Danny!" Maddie scolded shocked at his tone.

With a final parting, Vlad left and shut the door behind him. Danny sighed and sat on the couch; Maddie sat next to him and looked at him sadly.

"Danny..." She whispered sadly "Why are you so different? Ever since you had that accident in the lab you've changed so much, is there something you aren't telling us?" Danny turned to her, his eyes showed how he was feeling at that moment. He was troubled.

"I want to tell you Mom. I just don't know what will happen if I do." He mumbled, looking down.

Maddie put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up to look at her.

"Danny" She smiled "No matter what. You are our Son. Your father and I will always love you, no matter what."

Danny smiled gently. He hugged his mother and sighed. Before standing up he turned to his mother and said quietly

"Ok, you better call dad in here. And you may wanna sit down." Maddie chuckled.

"I am sat down Danny! JACK!"

Jack came strolling in cheerfully.

"Hey Maddie" He grinned "What's wrong?" His eyes narrowed "Is it a ghost? Dang! I was just eating good piece of Ham too!"

Maddie sighed.

"Jack. There's no ghost. Danny has something to tell us."

Jack blinked.

"Oh" he said in surprise and sat next to his wife. "Shoot Danny."

Danny took a deep breath and began his story.

---

Sam got out of the car and smiled.

"It's wonderful!" She beamed

Mr. Weasley and Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment and pride.

Sam chuckled softly followed the group inside where she was greeted by a plump and motherly looking female red-head.

"Hello Dear" The woman smiled warmly.

Sam smiled politely. "Hello"

"I'm Mrs. Weasley; it's a pleasure to have you here! Hermione why don't you show Samantha where she's sleeping."

"It's Sam Mrs. Weasley." Sam corrected with a small smile.

"Ok, now you run off and I'll start dinner."

Hermione nodded and levitated Sam's luggage. Sam followed Hermione upstairs. Hermione opened a door to find a red-headed figure lay on one of the 3 beds in the room. Said girl sat up and smiled.

"You must be Sam or do you prefer Samantha?"

"Sam"

"Alright! Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Ginny weasley. The only weasley girl and the youngest in the family."

"Nice to meet you Ginny" Sam smiled.

"Want us to help you unpack?" Hermione asked.

"Sure" Sam smiled.

Sam opened one suitcase and took out several photographs.

The first was when she had met Danny in second grade another was at the dance when they were 14 (Tucker had snapped a picture and given it to her) after the whole amulet situation was settled. Another was on Sam's 16th birthday. Tucker had his arm slung over Sam's shoulders and Danny had his arms around her waist. The final picture was her parents and her grandmother. Hermione looked over Sam's shoulder and smiled

"So who are they?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh! They're my best friends Tucker and Danny" Sam sighed happily, relishing in those memories.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called out, "Come and help me please!"

Ginny scowled and reluctantly left the room.

Sam laughed and turned back her photos. She put them on her bedside cabinet. With that, the duo began to unpack.

---

As Danny finished his tale, he sighed and looked at his parents in worry. Maddie burst into tears and grabbed her son in a tender embrace.

"My poor baby!" She sobbed hysterically.

Danny wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly.

"I'm ok." He whispered "I faced all the ghosts... I survived"

Jack joined the hug and said quietly.

"I'm glad you told us son."

Watching the embrace between the two parents and their relieved son was a smiling Jazz.

"Good job Little brother"

---

Half an hour later Sam was lay her on her bed and Hermione was on hers.

"So." Hermione smirked mischievously "Is there anyone you like like?"

Sam blushed furiously. "Y...yes" she murmured.

"Ooh do tell." Hermione grinned

"My friend Danny." Sam smiled gently

"Him?" Hermione asked pointing at the picture of Danny and Sam dancing.

Sam nodded.

"He definitely is cute!" Hermione grinned and the girls began to giggle.

"You know Sam. We're both alike." Hermione Began "we're both Smart, we're individuals, we both have two male best friends, we both Like like one of those friends...Damn!"

Sam's eyes glinted.

"What was that?" She tried to stifle her giggles to no avail.

Hermione blushed furiously.

"N...nothing!" she squeaked.

"Ah Ah Ah!" Sam smirked. "Do tell."

"Fine" Hermione sighed. "I have a crush on Ron." She looked at her feet.

"I'm the only person you've told?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then it'll stay a secret."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Girls! Time to eat!" Mrs. Weasley called.

The two girls stood and made their way downstairs.

As soon as she walked in, Sam's instincts told her something was wrong. She looked up to find a Water balloon hovering magically above her head. Sam grimaced as it fell on top of her head, but it wasn't filled with water. Oh no. It was filled with custard. Sam's eyes snapped open as she heard hysterical laughter coming from the table. There she saw red-headed male identical twins, Harry and Ron all laughing. A noise that was similar to a growl emitted from her throat and she began to grind her teeth together. Hermione who had been frowning at the people at the table, backed away from Sam slowly, expecting an explosion.

She wasn't let down.

---

**A/N- Finito! Phew! Hope you guys enjoy –smile-**


	5. A talk, a slap & Dumbledore

**Chapter 5**

**A talk, a slap & Dumbledore**

**An Ode to the Reviewers**

**Queen S of randomness 016-**Thanks! You review every chapter and it makes me happy that someone truly likes my stories to keep reading them –dances-

**Dangra- **Hehe yeah, I know. –sigh- those twins get their just deserts in this chapter.

**Em Phantom- **Thanks a lot, my friend helped me with the custard bit xD I couldn't think of what I could put...

**May5000- **Thanks!

**EdwardsLover- **Awe! Thanks!

**Chesspiece- **You're out of ways to compliment me? Cool –cheesygrin- thanks for reading the story!

**Twilight-Phantom66- **Yeah she is –nodnod- Meep! –hides- This is easier on the eyes isn't it?

---

**Disclaimer**

Me: Harry, it's your turn.

Harry: Caz has never owned Harry potter or Danny phantom; we belong to JK Rowling and Butch Hartman

Me: Very good!

---

**Recap;**

_Hermione who had been frowning at the people at the table, backed away from Sam slowly, expecting an explosion. _

_She wasn't let down._

---

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sam screamed in fury. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and stared at her nervously. "WHO THE FREAKIN HELL ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Just at that moment, Mrs. Weasley walked in. She took one look at Sam and her eyes narrowed.

"Fred, George!" She barked. "Apologize Now!"

The twins got up and sauntered over to Sam who was still fuming.

"Hey." Smiled the first.

"We're sorry." Said the other.

"Just our Little"

"Initiation."

"Don't worry"

"About the Custard"

. "It'll wash off"

"In 24 hours"

Sam gave a fake smile which to everyone else looked real.

"I'm glad" She said coolly. The she slapped both of the twins. Hard. On the face.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed and stomped up to the bathroom.

"It's your own fault." Hermione sighed to the twins who were rubbing their slap marks and having a sulk.

"Shut up."

---

Danny turned to his parents. "So you're not angry about me not telling you I was... a halfa?" Maddie smiled at him fondly.

"Of course not sweetie! We don't blame you. We were slightly eccentric when it came to ghosts"

Danny muttered something under his breath which sounded like; _"Slightly?" _His ramblings were interrupted when a bell sounded.

"Hey...Since when did we have a doorbell?" Jack asked suspiciously. Danny and Maddie stared at him incredulously; Maddie shook out of her stupor first and went to answer the door. Danny just stared at his father in silence. Maddie returned with an old man.

'_Old? _Danny thought _'He looks about 150 years old!'_

"Sit down" Maddie smiled at their guest. The old man smiled and obliged. He then got straight to the point.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster for A school named; Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." He paused for this to take effect. Danny's eyes were wide, Maddie's jaw had dropped and Jack was mumbling something about fudge. Maddie had to sit down.

"Witches? Wizards?" She moaned. Dumbledore nodded, he turned to Danny.

"Am I correct to assume you have told you parents about your 'condition'?

Danny nodded dumbly. Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Well you see, My Granddaughter is just turning 17 and has only just discovered she is a witch. She's very vulnerable to the world, considering the wizarding world is in the midst of a war. As you are a half ghost no spell a wizard or witch can cast will affect you. Not even the killing curse. I am asking you, not as a headmaster but as a grandfather. Will you protect my granddaughter?"

"What's her name?" Danny asked in shock.

"Samantha Manson."

---

Sam was in the bathroom trying furiously to get the custard off to no avail. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw she had gotten the worst off her face. She heard a voice downstairs that sounded suspiciously like...Danny??!

Sam burst out of the bathroom. She ran downstairs, her heart pumping, skidding into the kitchen she saw the twins, rubbing slap marks which had come up very quickly. Seeing her, the twins scurried off. Sam smirked triumphantly and looked round; she heard the voice coming from the living room and was about to walk in, when she was greeted by her grandfather. She looked surprised but hugged him all the same. He smiled at her and said quietly, his blue eyes twinkling merrily;

"Sam, Because of the current wizarding war, I have assigned someone to be your personal bodyguard. Sam looked outraged.

"I don't need a personal Bodyguard!" She yelled in anger. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She pointed at the twins. "Ask them!"

Dumbledore sighed gently. "Sam." He said quietly. Sam stopped ranting immediately, something in his voice told her to stop. She looked at her feet.

"Just meet him ok?" Sam sighed but nodded. She followed her grandfather into the living room and as he moved aside she looked up and laughed in delight.

"Danny!"

---

Danny's eyes widened as he stared in Dumbledore in shock.

"Sam?" he asked "I'll be protecting Sam?!!"

Dumbledore nodded, "You know my granddaughter?" he asked curiously

"Yeah! We've been best friends since second grade!" Danny grinned.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Wonderful" He turned to Maddie who looked horrified at the idea of her son running into a war.

"Mrs. Fenton" he said politely. "I understand it must be very hard for you, but as I said before, as long as Danny is in his ghost form he can't be harmed."

Maddie still seemed skeptical but smiled weakly. "Alright"

Danny smiled widely and hugged his mother tightly. He then turned to Dumbledore. "Should I...Pack?" He asked.

Dumbledore nodded in confirmation. Danny grinned and rushed upstairs only to bump in Jazz.

"Going somewhere Danny?" She asked curiously

"Yeah I am" Danny smiled "Sam's Grandfather wants me to protect her, he said something about a war."

Jazz looked worried. "And mom's letting you go?"

Danny nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. Dumbledore said that because of my ghost powers, I can't get hurt in this 'wizarding war'"

"Wizard?" Jazz asked in surprise.

"Did I mention Sam's a witch?" Danny smirked, trying to hold in his laughter at his sister's bemusement.

"I need some hot Coco" Jazz moaned before giving her brother a tight hug. "Good luck Little brother" she smiled.

Danny grinned at her and ran up to his room. He hastily shoved things into a bag before spotting his laptop. Thinking quickly he logged on.

_Phantom-boy has logged on_

_Shexxibabi: Yoo-hoo! Danny! _

_Phantom-boy: Oh crap... Uh. Hi Paulina_

_Techno-geek07: Hey dude_

_Phantom-boy: Tucker! I need to talk to you!_

_Techno-geek07: Uh. Ok._

_(Pri)Techno-geek07: What's up? _

_(Pri)Phantom-boy: A few things actually. First. My parents know._

_(Pri)Techno-geek07: They know??_

_(Pri)Phantom-boy: They know._

_(Pri)Techno-geek07: But how..?_

_(Pri)Phantom-boy: I told them._

_(Pri)Techno-geek07: Oh... So, what's the other thing?_

_(Pri)Phantom-boy: Sam's grandfather came over._

_(Pri)Techno-geek07: What did he say?_

_(Pri)Phantom-boy: He wants me to protect Sam. He said there's a war going on, and because of my ghost powers, I won't be affected  
(Pri)Techno-geek07: So you're leaving on my own? _

_(Pri)Phantom-boy: You'll have Valerie._

_(Pri)Techno-geek07: ...Sweet! Tell me how it goes dude!_

_(Pri)Phantom-boy: Will do! Later_

_(Pri)Techno-geek07: Later._

_Phantom-boy has logged out _

Danny closed his laptop and put it back on the desk. He quickly finished his packing and pulled the bag over his shoulder; He rushed downstairs and smiled at his parents and Jazz. They stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Be safe" His mother whispered.

"I will" Danny smiled. He turned to Dumbledore and the old man smiled.

"It's a little risky, but I'm going to side-along apparate you to the Burrow."

Danny looked up.

"The burrow... Oh yeah. Tuck thought that was a hotel when Sam told us she was staying there."

Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Keep a tight hold of your bag and take my arm. That's it."

Danny suddenly felt like he was being squeezed through a tube. When the sensation stopped Danny groaned and mumbled;

"Now I know what my food feels like when it passes through my intestines."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily "Let's go and meet the Weasley's" Dumbledore smiled. Danny nodded and followed the old man into the Weasley living room where he was meted by a motherly looking woman. "Hello Dear" She smiled. "I'm Molly Weasley" Danny smiled and was soon introduced to the whole family, including Hermione and Harry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore go outside. He turned round and heard;

""I don't need a personal Bodyguard! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Ask them!"

Danny chuckled in amusement.

"That's Sam!" he laughed.

He smiled as she came in with a scowl on her face. He saw her look up and how her beautiful face broke into a breathtaking smile. She laughed. He couldn't help but smile as she called out his name in happiness.

"Danny!"

**A/N- I ish done xD whoohoo! Partay!**


	6. Sticky Hugs, Quidditch & Vlad

Chapter 6

Sticky Hugs, Quidditch & Vlad

**Da Reviewers**

**Dangra- **Yeah xD I know I was so happy when I wrote that –giggles-

**HikaruofDreams- **Thanks!

**Em Phantom- **Of course! I HAD to get Danny there! And I love TuckxVal too –smiles-

**Pottersparky- **They are Crazy! I wouldn't make Sam mad! –Hides- Ah Malfoy –evil grin- I have something in mind... -evil cackle- Dumbledore? –Waggles eyebrows- tis a secret hehe. Danny and Harry are alike –nodnod- I saw the movie last Night! It rawked!

**Queen S of Randomness- **Yay! Another review off you:D

**Egyptianqueen-** Awe thankies!

**Dpbuckeye- **Yes he is –grin- and thanks!

**Piloneo- **It is funny xDHmm... As for the peeves thing, Good idea!

**EdwardsLover- **Yeah, the story just disregards HBP completely. Harry knows about the horcruxes and all but Dumbles didn't die –cheesygrin-

**Luiz4200- **Thanks –smiles-

**Phantomsoul103- **Thanks and I plan to continue!

---

**Disclaimer**

Me: 'Mione?

Hermione: Very Well. Carys does not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter, The only thing she owns is... Hold on. Do you even own anything in the story?

Me: -shiftyeyes- Um... Well you see... I own the Custard Balloon?

Hermione: -sigh-

Me: Phew!

---

**Recap;**

_He smiled as she came in with a scowl on her face. He saw her look up and how her beautiful face broke into a breathtaking smile. She laughed. He couldn't help but smile as she called out his name in happiness._

"_Danny!"_

"Hello Sammy" Danny grinned, his eyes sparkling with delight.

Sam stared at him for a second before throwing her arms around him. Danny laughed but paled slightly as she whispered in his ear.

"_You'll pay for that Sammy comment." _

Danny coughed nervously and took a step back from her but heard a squelch and found he was unable to move from the hug position.

"Sam?" Danny said nervously.

"Yes Danny?" Sam asked peacefully

"I can't move."

Sam stared at him in disbelief and tried to remove herself from the comfortable position she was in, only to find that she couldn't. She blushed slightly before a realization hit her and her eyes narrowed.

"FRED! GEORGE!"

The twins shuffled in, looking slightly nervous but when they saw the position Danny and Sam were in they smirked slightly. Calmly Sam asked;

"Do you mind explaining what is happening?"

Fred looked nervous but muttered;

"When we said the Custard wouldn't come off for 24 hours we forgot to mention that whoever touched you in that time was stuck to you."

Sam's eyebrow twitched whilst Danny was blushing at being in such close proximity with Sam, especially in that position.

"How long will it last?"

"24 hours" Fred sighed.

"WHAT!" The two mortified teens screamed.

Dumbledore, who had been watching the scene with a grin on his face, spoke up. "I'm sure I could remove it."

The twin's faces fell and Sam and Danny looked put out for a mille second before nodding.

"Thanks Albus"

"Thanks Grandfather"

Dumbledore waved his wand and the two teens quickly removed themselves. Dumbledore waved his wand for the second time and all the custard was removed. Sam coughed nervously and turned to Danny before smiling. "Need any help unpacking?" Danny smiled at her.

"Only if you're the one helping" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sam laughed and punched him in the arm before turning to Ron with a questioning look.

"Top floor. The first room you see." Ron grinned.

Sam smiled. "Thanks Ron." She beckoned for Danny to follow her and he obliged.

---

Half an hour later Danny and Sam were walking downstairs with their arms linked and they were chatting animatedly. They saw everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone. Slightly confused Sam walked up to Molly and asked quietly.

"Mrs. Weasley? Have you seen the others?"

Molly smiled at Sam and nodded.

"Yes dear, they're outside playing Quidditch."

Sam and Danny shrugged and Ran outside to watch this 'Quidditch' game. They sat down next to Hermione and she looked at Danny then at Sam.

"So this is the Danny you were telling me about eh?" she asked slyly.

Sam blushed and hissed in embarrassment,

"Hermione!"

Hermione giggled and nodded her head seriously. "I approve" She smiled.

Sam sighed. "What are you? My sister?"

Danny stared at them in confusion (clueless!) before shrugging and looking at the game.

"So how do you play?" Danny asked in curiosity.

A smile began to grow on Hermione's face and she gushed. "Wait here!"

Sam groaned and Danny just raised an eyebrow. A few minutes later Hermione was back and carrying a book. She handed Danny the book and he read;

'Quidditch through the ages'

Hermione waved her hand with a smile. "Read it. It has all the rules and stuff in it. The boys will just twitter on and on about it."

Danny shrugged and opened it up. Sam looked over his shoulder and rested her head in the crook of his neck whilst she read causing him to blush slightly. Shaking off the strange feeling in his stomach he began to read.

---

Once they had finished reading about the rules and aims of Quidditch the others had finished their game.

"Hey!" Ron yelled out "Danny, Sam! Wanna play?"

Sam smiled. "Sure!" she yelled.

Fred and George handed the two their brooms in slight fear causing Danny to snigger and Sam to smirk slightly. They mounted the brooms and Danny pushed up, having no problems. He saw the others raise their eyebrow and bit his lip slightly. Seeing that Sam was having some problems he flew down to her and showed her how to hold the broom and soon she was up in the air. Sam took Fred's beater bat and strapped it to her wrist and Danny huddled with the other chasers. Hermione blew the whistle and they shot off. Sam spotted the bludger and swung her bat at it as hard as she could, the bat made contact with the Bludger and it flew in the opposite direction just missing Ron's head. Sam inwardly cheered; that ghost hunting training had really paid off.

---

One hour later the game was over and Sam and Danny were laughing as the other team scowled about losing. The two of them floated down gracefully and dismounted their brooms. Sam looked around fr the trio to see they were already gone. Sam shrugged and went to have a quick shower. Once she was done and dressed and everyone was telling her how she should try out for beater and Danny for chaser, Sam made her way up to Ginny's room. She stopped as she heard voices inside. She pressed her ear to the door quietly and concentrated on the voices.

"Harry, we need to think logical about this!"

"Yeah mate, I mean, we've got Bills wedding and all that. Don't you think..?"

"No!"

Sam winced as she heard Harry yell. It was the first time she'd heard him speak.

"Harry..." Hermione begged.

"No Hermione! I can't stop hunting for the horcruxes! Voldemort's not going to stop killing people because of one wedding is he?"

"Well no but..."

"No buts! I'm fed up! The prophecy said that either me or Voldemort has to die. And I'm not planning on dieing!"

Sam felt her heartbeat quicken, she had a feeling she shouldn't be listening in on this conversation but she couldn't tear her ears away from the door. She was too curious.

"Harry, we've already decided we're going back to school."

"No. You've decided that."

"C'mon Mate..."

"No. I'll go back to school, but I'm still hunting for the Horcruxes."

Then all was silent. Sam was about to knock on the door when a huge explosion rattled the house. As the house began to shake, Sam tripped over and fell on her backside. Groaning she stood up and ran to the stairs only for the house to shake once more. With a scream Sam fell headfirst down the stairs.

Sam opened her eyes with some difficulty and lifted her head, only to come face to face with Vlad Masters Alias Plasmius.

---

Danny lay on his back in the soft grass and stared at the sky. He was thinking about Sam. She was all he could think about lately. Danny groaned and rubbed his eyes. He turned and lay on his stomach, thinking about Vlad. Anger bubbled up inside him. That fruit loop had made Sam hate him! Danny swore revenge and was about to stand when a loud explosion knocked him off his feet. The explosion came from the Burrow. Danny looked up in horror and yelled out;

"Sam!"

---

**A/N I wanted to leave ya with a cliffhanger –grin- Review!**


	7. A Fight, Anger and Worries

Chapter 7

A fight, anger and worries.

**Reviewsssss**

**Queen S of Randomness 016****- **I know. I'm ebil like that:P Heh anyway. I've updated! HOORAH!

**DPbuckeye- **I agree with ya there xD

**May5000- **No more Cliffy is right!

**Cute in Pruple- **Thanks:D

**ShatterMyMuse- **Thanks and Yessir!

**Twilight-Phantom66**- -brain asplodes- Damn those big words D:

**Destiny's Daughter- **WHOOOO COOKIES!

**LilIndianPrincess**- Will do :)

**Piloneo- -**Dies also-.

**Egyptianqueen777- **Yay Cheese related plots

**Em Phantom- **Ah no worries :D Yup. Vacation DOES do that to ya.

**Agent Emily- **Thanks! I agree and of course!

**Chess Piece- **Thanks. I'm just a soppy D/S fan xD but I'll try and tone it down.

**Pottersparky- **I think that too. :P It is funny xD Yeah I saw PP. It ROCKED! I squealed like a little girl at the kiss xD and your wish is my command:)

**Amber-Phantom- **THE CLIFFHANGER OF DOOOOM :)

**Nayohime- **Thanks

(Line break)

**Disclaimer**

Why must you torture me so? D:

**Recap; **

_Danny lay on his back in the soft grass and stared at the sky. He was thinking about Sam. She was all he could think about lately. Danny groaned and rubbed his eyes. He turned and lay on his stomach, thinking about Vlad. Anger bubbled up inside him. That fruit loop had made Sam hate him! Danny swore revenge and was about to stand when a loud explosion knocked him off his feet. The explosion came from the Burrow. Danny looked up in horror and yelled out;_

"_Sam!"_

Sam looked up in surprise at Plasmius who was smirking in a sort of triumphant way. Sam's surprise quickly turned to anger and she jumped up, despite a sudden pain in her left leg. She winced slightly but glared at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Vlad smirked and grabbed her wrist roughly, causing her to hiss in pain and fury.

"Yes." He sneered. "You're coming with me."

Sam squirmed in anger as he dragged her harshly across the front room and she gasped at the damage he had caused. Everything in the front room had been charred and destroyed. Sam felt a new sense of fury and she found the strength to rip her hand out of Vlad's strong grip. She reached behind her to pull out the Fenton wrist guns and Vlad simply laughed cruelly.

"Oh please" he sneered and created an ecto-blast. Sam's eyes widened slightly and as the ball of energy was hurtled at her she dived out of firing range behind the charred sofa. She silently attached the guns to her wrists and clenched her fists. She looked at her leg and saw a large gash. Grimacing slightly, she tore off a piece of her shirt and tied it around the wound. She then adjusted her gun and stood up. Vlad sneered at her, which made her furious and she fired.

(Line break)

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished their conversation when a huge explosion rocked the house.

"What the..?" Harry gasped and stood up. The trio then heard a scream and a large thump and in the distance heard someone call out; "Sam!"

"Come on!" Harry yelled to his friends who nodded. The trio opened the door and ran downstairs where they were greeted by a horrible site. They spotted Sam crouched behind a sofa and she seemed to be hiding from a vampire-like male who was smirking and had smoke issuing from his hand. They then saw Sam stand up and fire what seemed to be green blasts from her wrists. The vampire figure dodged them easily and knocked her off her feet and against the wall with a blast of his own. Sam cried out as she was thrown against the wall and gripped her arm tightly. She staggered to her feet and glared at the figure before snapping;

"What do you WANT?"

The figure laughed in a mocking manner and spoke;

"Revenge."

With that, he laid a blow to her face and Sam let out a cry and she fell to the floor, losing consciousness as she fell. Harry and Ron scowled and ran out before standing protectively in front of Sam. Hermione ran behind them and studied Sam's wounds in worry. Suddenly a huge 'SLAM' alerted them to another presence in the room. All heads, minus Sam's snapped to the front room door where a furious Danny Phantom stood.

"Plasmius" he roared, with hatred in his eyes. Vlad even had the decency to look slightly afraid. Sam's eyelids flickered slightly at the sound of Danny's voice, but she did not awake. Danny spotted Sam and became even angrier and he flew at Plasmius in a furious rage. Sam let out a small whimper and her lilac eyes opened to see Hermione's chocolate brown ones watching her with concern.

"Thank goodness." Hermione smiled. Sam grinned weakly and looked up to see Danny in his alter-ego Phantom attacking Plasmius with all his might. She smiled weakly but still felt worry for Danny. She felt her arms being lifted and placed over Harry and Ron's shoulders and attempted to walk with them to get out of the house. Hermione followed them and when Sam's legs buckled underneath her, Hermione steadied her.

As they walked outside, they spotted the whole of the Weasley family looking extremely worried. Molly rushed forward and looked at Sam in horror.

"Oh my dear!" she gasped. "What HAS happened to you?"

Sam simply muttered one word; "Vlad" before passing out once more, relying on Harry and Ron to catch her.

(Line break)

**A/N- I couldn't be bothered posting the fight between Danny and Vlad but lets just say Cheese-head doesn't get off lightly –winkwinknudge-**

(Line break)

Half and hour had passed and Sam had awoken and refused to be taken to hospital. No one knew why. Sam stared at the burrow with a glazed over look. She wouldn't talk to anyone and just stared blankly ahead. She suddenly let out a small cry when a figure emerged from the door. It was Danny but he was no longer in his Phantom form but in his human form. He was covered in cuts and bruises and he looked like he'd been through hell and back. Sam ran to him, ignoring her aches and pain and was ready to catch him as he fell.

"Oh Danny" she whispered tearfully.

(Line break)

As Tucker walked into school he wondered how he'd get along without Sam and Danny. They always helped him when he was stuffed in lockers. Tucker let out a low sigh and was walking to his locker when he was stopped by none other than Dash and Kwan. Tucker groaned and looked at the boys. Dash sneered and asked cooly;

"So, Moley. Where's Fenturd?"

Tucker sighed. "It's Foley...And Fenton."

"I know. But honestly Moley where is he? It's time for his daily trash dive."

Tucker thought fast."...Alaska...?

"..Oh right. Then you'll have to take his place!"

Tucker sighed as Kwan and Dash moved towards him.  
"Greeeaat"

(Line break)

**A/N- Finito!!! Yay! Hehe. It took me long enough but I updated!**


	8. Questions, Lockers & Danni

-1

Chapter 8

Questions, Lockers & Danni

A/N- AHHHHH!! I know what you must all be thinking. A REVEIW?? OMFG! what has the world COME TO?! well um yeah. It's a review. Lucky you. I know I haven't updated in a long. Long.. LONG time. And I apologize but I have to say that I had forgotten about this story completely. WOAH! PUT AWAY YOUR PITCHFORKS AND LET ME FINISH! Well. Basically I've been so busy as of late with my exams and family troubles. But now I'm finally off school for the holidays so my free time will be used up mainly of completing this story. Plus. I had this chapter and several more typed on my computer but it got wiped! D UGH! So I had to retype it. So yeah! Enjoy this chapter

Reveiws

**Queen S of Randomness 016**- Thank you and thank you for being so patient 8D

**Devilchild93**- Lol thanks (8

**Amber-phantom**- I know right? LOL!

**Lunachick94**- Thank you!

**Mikointraining**- Well. I updated as soon as I could heh.. Sorry it happened so late though

**Reader713**- Yes. But this is before HBP

**Lady1011**- Thanks!

**Timewitch15**- Thank you!

**Egyptianqueen777**- I apologize. I know I haven't updated lately but that's no reason to base your opinion of my story on my attendance.

**Mystery-writer5775**- I know! Poor Tucker DX

**Jonasgirl712**- Great idea! I might just do that!

**Em Phantom**- XD I know. I dunno. It just popped in my head

**Pottersparky**- I might do a story of Sam and Danny in the future. Thanks for the idea of that. I may start working on it.

**Luiz4200- **I know D8 I'm so mean to Tucker. LOL

**Karen Kang**- Yay! Thank you! That means a lot. Squeeing is good 83

**Sunny lighter**- Yes

**LilIndianPrinzess**- Your wish is my command! LOL 8D

(linelineline)

Disclaimer

I own nothing! D8

**Recap;**

"_I know. But honestly Moley where is he? It's time for his daily trash dive."_

_Tucker thought fast."...Alaska...?_

"_..Oh right. Then you'll have to take his place!"_

_Tucker sighed as Kwan and Dash moved towards him.  
"Greeeaat"_

Sam sat in numb silence as she was questioned over and over. Who attacked her? Who was that mysterious boy with the white hair? Where was Danny? Yes. That one question rang over and over in her mind like a broken record.

"Danny.." she whispered through dry lips.

Several Aurors glanced up at her in shock. It was the first word she had spoken in hours.

"Danny" Sam repeated desperately, her eyes flicking back and forth like an animal trapped between two predators. "Where's Danny?"

"We don't know Miss Manson. We are doing our best to find him. But first tell us who attacked you"

"Where's Danny?" Sam cried, her lavender eyes wide and fearful.

"Miss Manson, please. We are doing our best to find Mr. Fenton. But who was that young boy with the white hair who you seemed familiar with?"

"DANNY!" Sam screamed hysterically.

The aurors looked at each other nervously.

"I think we should fetch Dumbledore" the first muttered.

"I'll go." the second nodded and disappeared through the door.

Sam glanced out of the window and felt a stray tear make it's way down her cheek.

"Oh Danny…" she whispered. "Where are you?"

-5 hours earlier-

_Half and hour had passed and Sam had awoken and refused to be taken to hospital. No one knew why. Sam stared at the burrow with a glazed over look. She wouldn't talk to anyone and just stared blankly ahead. She suddenly let out a small cry when a figure emerged from the door. It was Danny but he was no longer in his Phantom form but in his human form. He was covered in cuts and bruises and he looked like he'd been through hell and back. Sam ran to him, ignoring her aches and pain and was ready to catch him as he fell._

"_Oh Danny" she whispered tearfully._

_He looked up at her through heavy lidded eyes and gave her a weak smile._

"_How did I do Sammy?"_

_Sam returned the smile and laid him down on the grass gently._

"_You did wonderful Danny" she whispered. "My hero."_

_Danny smiled, obviously quite pleased and closed his eyes._

"_Sam! Sam!" The Weasley's and co. cried as they ran towards her._

_Sam waved her arm to signal her position and looked down at Danny._

"_Please be ok!" she whispered._

_Danny's eyes flicked open as he heard the others approaching._

"_too weak" he muttered "I'm gonna go human again soon.. I have to go.."_

"_Danny! No!" she hissed "you're hurt!"_

_As Danny struggled to his feet, Sam felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her, and the last thing she saw before falling into unconsciousness, was Danny Phantom. Flying further and further away. _

-Present-

As the events of the day caught up with her, Samantha Manson, tired, cold and lonely, buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

--

"HELLO?! WILL SOMEBODY OPEN THIS FREAKING LOCKER!?" a irritated and stiff Tucker Foley screamed desperately. His prayers were answered as a click was heard and he fell out, landing rather awkwardly on his arm.

"..Ow" he moaned.

"Foley?" Valerie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"THANK YOU!" Tucker all but screamed and grabbed her hands.

Valerie stared at him with an odd look on her face.

"Can you let go of my hands?"

Tucker blinked then suddenly realised what she was talking about and let og of her hands quickly.

"Well! Would you look at the time! Thanks again.. Uh bye!"

And with that he sprinted down the corridor and out of sight. Valarie stared after him with a confused expression on her face.

"Weird kid…" she muttered and made her way to her next class.

--

Danny let out a low moan and squinted slightly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Where am I?" he mumbled quietly.

"Welcome to the land of the living Cuz!" A familiar cheerful voice sang.

"Danni?" Danny muttered, sure he was dreaming. "What are you.."

"I've been travelling and stuff! I just happened to be around when I spotted you in human form, like, passed out in an alleyway. So.. It was touch but I managed to get ya here!"

"And where exactly is here?" Danny asked and attempted to sit up. BAD idea. He hissed in pain and immediately laid back back on the bed of soft grass.

"um… a cave. Where I've been living. I managed to patch you up a little.. But I'm no doctor."

Danny smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks Danni. You're the best."

Danni beamed at him.

"I do try! Oh yeah! By the way, are you hungry? I got some apples! They're not much.. But it's the best I could do."

Danny gave her a smile and nodded when a face flashed through his mind.

"Sam"

--

Sam gave Dumbledore a pleading look.

"Have you found him?" she asked quickly, her eyes red and tired.

"I'm afraid not Sam." the old headmaster said softly. "But we're doing all that we can."

"It's all Vlad's fault!" she snarled venomously, her eyes angry. "He attacked me. It's all his fault!"

Sam had long since been healed. She had been begging and pleading to go out to look for Danny but the continuous answer was no.

"Try to get some rest Samantha" Dumbledore said gently, yet firmly. "We will do all we can to find Danny. I promise"

"Yes grandfather" Sam whispered and made her way out of the kitchen. She walked past a wall which had curtains draped over it and she raised an eyebrow.

"What the.." she cried in confusion as the curtains flung open and loud, banshee-like scream erupted from a painting.

"BLOOD-TRAITORS! FILTH! A DISCRASE TO THE BLACK FAMILY NAME! MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS ON THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

Sam stared at the painting with wide eyes as it continued to rant and rave. She opened her mouth to scream back when Mrs Weasley and a man with brown hair and scars on his face ran onto the scene.

"You just go to the bedroom dear. We'll take care of this" Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Sam muttered and quickly made her way to her shared bedroom. As she closed the door gently behind her, she looked up to see a worried Ginny and Hermione looking at her.

"Have they found him yet?" Hermione asked

Sam shook her head as a negative and flopped onto her bed with a sigh.

"I'm sure they'll find him." Ginny said optimistically, although rather sullenly. "He couldn't of gone far."

"Unless Vlad got him" Sam muttered, but it was too quiet for the girls to hear. "I'm tired" she declared. "I'm going to sleep,"

"Us too" Hermione and Ginny replied.

As Ginny switched off the lay and all three girls lay in the dark, one thought was running through Sam's mind.

'I will find you Danny. Whatever it takes.'

--

A/N- TAHDA! I hope it was ok 8D um.. Loo forward to the next chapter ok? Good! Lol Later!


End file.
